


Vilkas x Fem!Reader

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Skyrim - Fandom, Skyrim
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Play, Reader Insert, Sex, all that smutty deliciousness, basically pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story, it is in your point of view. You are outside training for hours and Vilkas gets concerned and convinces you to join him for a drink in his room. But, something happens once inside his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vilkas x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first characterXreader (this was written before the Geralt x Reader). It was inspired by my previous fanfiction, Fall of the Silver Hand. Obviously, there is sex later, so, yeah, have fun~ reading! It is probably best if only girls read this, it mentions things that boys do not have.

It was roughly three in the afternoon and you were drenched in your own sweat. You have been training since noon, after you ate lunch. You have been with the Companions for only a few, and you have proved to be one of their strongest. You have made some friends within the Companions as well, but the two that you really seemed to hit off with were the twins - Farkas and Vilkas. Farkas was the first nice person that you had met from the Companions, on the day that Helgen was attacked. He was outside with Aela and Ria, slaying a giant that was attacking Pelagius Farm. Vilkas, now, he was a tough one to reach. He had, for some reason, on the first day you met, decided that he hated you. But the days passed, you noticed that he had become increasingly nicer to you. After you cured him of his beast-blood, he went as far as to propose marriage. You, of course, said yes, and the two of you were married three days later. You both still lived in Jorrvaskr, for the time being, until you can afford a home of your own. You almost have enough gold saved to buy Breezehome - the house in Whiterun that was for sale.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here? You've been out here for three hours straight! You're going to pull something."

You stopped training and smiled at the man. You looked into his silver eyes and sheathed your sword.

"I'll be fine, Vilkas. You don't have to worry about me." You said to him softly.

"But, look at you! Soon you'll be swimming in your own sweat. Please love, take a break." He pleaded at you. "Vilkas! You worry too much! I'll be okay, you should go inside and have a drink with Torvar or Athis and stop worrying about me." You complained. "Please love, just a small break? You don't have to do nothing during that time, just take a break, please for me?" He continued to try to convince you. You finally relented, "Okay dear, but... whatever should I do during that time?" You asked suggestively. "You can join me for a drink in my quarters, if you wish." He suggested, catching on to your jest, lust in his eyes. "Of course, lead the way." You said. "Right this way, Harbinger." He playfully said. He lead you into Jorrvaskr and down into the living quarters and to his room. Once you two were inside, he locked the door. "Whatever did you lock the door for?" You asked, still jesting. "Well, we... wouldn't... want any... distractions..." He smiled deviously at you, walked over to you and brushed your ____ colored hair behind your ears. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He kisses you back, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You swirled your tongue with his. All the while, he busied himself with your armor. The chest plate was the first to go, then the pants, and all the way to the point to where you were only in your undergarments. You, in kind, started stripping him as well. Soon you both were in your small clothes. You were suddenly pushed onto the bed. He fumbled with your breast bindings, but quickly grew frustrated with them and just tore it off. You gasped as your breasts were set free. He latched his mouth onto one of your nipples and thumbed and tweaked the other one. You moaned and he chuckled around your nipple and with his other hand he pulled your under pants off. He gently rubbed your nub and slipped a finger into the tight wetness of your opening. You gasped out as he begins to thrust the finger in and out of you. After a few moments of that you begin to unconsciously thrust against his hand. He takes his finger out of you, and in desperation pulls off his loincloth. He groaned as his fully erect member met the chill air of the room. He looked into your eyes, asking permission as he lined himself up at your opening. You nod, granting him permission and you scream out in pleasure as he fills you slowly. He is focused on your face, analyzing your reactions and he sees that you are not in any pain whatsoever. He moves out and goes back in, you moan loudly and buck up against him. He grunts with every thrust. Not too long later, you two found your perfect pace. You met his hips perfectly with every thrust. "I-I'm... not going to last...-" He warns you seconds before you feel him let go inside of you, then you follow him right after he finishes. You both pant, trying to catch your breath. He softens and pulls out. He gets up and grabs two bottles of Honningbrew Mead off of his desk and hands you one. "How about that drink I promised you?" He asked. After you two finished your drinks, you dressed and headed back up to train.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know the end is a huge bunched up mess. My 3DS (what I use to type) won't let me fix it currently, so I'll try to fix it once I get to a better device. I'm sorry about this.


End file.
